


For the birthday girl

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: MacManus x Reader Oneshots from Tumblr [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: I wrote this for a friends birthday on Tumblr.Happy day of birth, thank you for being born you amazing human. :)Continue on for some MacManus goodness.





	For the birthday girl

**Happy day of birth, thank you for being born you amazing human. :)**

**Continue on for some MacManus goodness.**

**————————————————**

Gemma made her way home from work leisurely, just enjoying the walk and the cool breeze. She often found herself peering in shop windows on her way and just admiring things, and today it was a beautiful silver necklace that caught her eye in the jeweller’s window. It had an ornate Celtic style design on it, it was really pretty. She suddenly felt her purse being yanked off her shoulder, jostling her whole body as it left. Her head whipped around only to see some asshole running off with it, like fuck she was going to just stand there, naturally she started chasing him.

“The fuck dude?!” She called out, furious someone tried to steal her fucking purse. It wasn’t so much that it had valuable stuff inside, it was the principle of the whole thing.

She was running down the street when she noticed two men stood outside an Irish pub, she hadn’t ever been in there but she had been tempted more than a few times. They were chatting to each other as she approached, the man still running in front of her. The men looked on and as the guy reached them, the brown-haired boy stuck his foot out, sending him tumbling to the ground with a thud and a groan. The blonde one crouched down, tearing the purse from his grasp and tossing it the darker haired guy. Gemma was panting as she caught up, trying to get her lungs to work and fill up once again as she looked on curiously.

“It’s not very polite te steal a ladies purse now is it?” The blonde one smirked as he stood up, looking down at the man.

“Aye, didn’t yer Ma teach ye any manners?” The other one huffed, glaring at him. The asshole was still on the floor looking up at them unsure of what they might do.

“Well go on then, fuck off!” The darker boy growled, making the man scramble to his feet and scurry off. Gemma couldn’t really blame him, the scowl the guy was sporting looked pretty menacing. But as he looked at her, it practically melted off his face and he gave her a lopsided grin.

“Thank you.” She smiled, still slightly breathless. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to hand her the purse, but he just held it almost like he forgot he had it. The lighter haired one looked to him with a quirked brow, looking more than amused.

“Suits ye Murph.” He smirked, making the other one frown confused and look down, his eyes widening as he realised.

“Oh fuck, sorry girl.” He said sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink as the lighter haired one laughed at him.

“I’m Connor, this is me brother Murphy.” He smiled warmly at her, making her return it.

“I’m Gemma. Thanks…for this.” She said softly with a smile.

“No need te thank us love. We did what anyone would do.” Murphy replied with a shrug.

“Not anyone, I ran past quite a few people that didn’t bother to help.” She snorted, making the boys glance to each other. They never understood how people could watch on when something bad was happening, it just wasn’t in them to do that.

“Can I buy you a drink or something? To say thanks?” She asked, her eyes darting to the pub behind them.

“Ye don’t have te lass. It’s fine.” Connor reassured, making her shake her head.

“No, I want to.” She insisted. Both boys grinned at her.

“Aye alright.” Murphy smirked as he lead the way inside.

It was a little crowded and louder than she thought it would be but she didn’t mind it, the atmosphere was pretty laid back. The boys lead her to a booth and sat down next to each other as she took a seat opposite them.

“What would ye like te drink lass?” Connor asked with a charming smile. They were both devilishly handsome if she was honest, the accent didn’t hurt any either.

“Uh, whatever you guys have.” She said as she rummaged around in her purse before pulling out some money.

“Nah, this one’s on us love, ye can buy the next one.” Murphy said with a smirk, making her raise a brow. She wasn’t really planning on more than one drink but she couldn’t find it in her to say anything.

“Okay.” She relented, stuffing the money in her jacket pocket so it would be easier to get to later.

She lost count of the number of rounds bought, but the little fuckers ended up paying for all of them. She was too inebriated to mention it though, she kept remembering and went to say something, only to be distracted by something funny the boys said or watching them amused as they bickered back and forth. The three of them were ridiculously drunk by this point.

“Ye wanna come back te ours? Saves ye a trip home and all wit’ ye bein’ sloshed.” Murphy asked her, that devilish grin plastered on his face. She shrugged as she slurped the last of her beer and she was too drunk to notice the look the brothers gave each other. They all got up and got their coats on leaving the bar into the chilly night air.

She swayed on her feet and the brothers were no better, what was it about fresh air that made you feel drunker? Murphy slung an arm around her shoulder and she glanced at him with a grin. She was practically staring at him, her alcohol-soaked brain malfunctioning at how pretty he was, she found it hard to look away. His smirk told her he was loving it though, being openly admired. She broke out of her stupor by Connor wrapping an arm around her waist and when she looked to her left to look at him, he gave her a cheeky wink. The walk home was amusing, the boys bickering and singing along to songs she didn’t even know but she was enjoying herself.

“Come In, Come In, we’ll do the best we can.” Murphy belted out obnoxiously.

“Come In, Come In, bring yer whole bloody clan.” Connor continued dramatically, making an inelegant snort leave her lips.

“Take it nice and easy and we’ll take ye by the hand, set ye down and treat ye decent,’ I’m an Irish man!” The finished, having her in stitches at their theatrics.

Soon enough they were at their place, she didn’t know what she was expecting but the booze probably helped lessen the fear of stepping foot in the place without a hazmat suit on. She pulled off her coat and tossed it onto the couch carelessly, watching as the brothers took their coats off too and their rosaries and hung them on the nails near the door. They had a way of moving in smooth synchronisation with each other that just fascinated her. She didn’t even realise she was staring again until she caught Murphy’s eye and he smirked. He sauntered over, seemingly graceful even when he’d had one too many to drink, she bit her lower lip as he stood right in front of her, in her personal space.

“So love, whose bed ye wanna share?” He asked with a quirked brow, making her glance to the mattresses.

“Can we push them together?” She asked, drunk Gemma really wanted to be in the middle of these two gorgeous Irishmen, she wasn’t about to lie to herself, she was far too drunk. Murphy glanced to Connor questionably and Connor grinned, walking over and pushing his mattress until it met his brothers, making one big bed.

“Seems good te me.” He shrugged before peeling his shirt off.

Once again she was left staring at them as they undressed into their boxers. She really couldn’t help herself.

“Ye gonna get ready for bed then Gemma?” Murphy snorted at her, making her cheeks flush as she nodded. She kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants, turning around to remove her bra without taking her shirt off. She placed the clothes on the beat-up couch before walking over to the mattresses, noticing how the boys left space for her in the middle. She got in, laying on her back under the cover and her eyes fluttered closed. She was startled with she felt them wrap their arms around her, but it felt nice. She started drifting off again when she felt Murphy’s hands start to wander south, her breathing hitching wondering where he was going with this. At the same time, Connors’ hand slipped up her shirt and she gasped when he palmed her breast softly. Murphy took the opportunity to slide his fingers into her panties and a soft moan left her lips when he rubbed her clit teasingly. She opened her eyes, glancing to Murphy and they locked eyes for a minute.

It was intense, having both of them touch her that way and if she wasn’t drunk she might have felt a little self-conscious about having all of that attention. Murphy slipped two fingers inside of her as Connor pinched her nipple and a louder moan left her lips, she saw how Murphy’s eyes darkened and she heard Connor rumble a growl. The next thing she knew, Murphy’s lips were crashing onto hers, kissing her bruisingly and stealing the air from her lungs. She felt Connor kissing and nipping her neck, since she was kissing his brother, the angle was perfect. Every touch had her moaning into the kiss as her back arched up, feeling the fire starting to ignite inside of her. Connors hand left her breast and started trailing down her stomach at a teasingly slow rate as Murphy finally came up for air. She turned to Connor then and he leaned in, kissing her deeply, slower than his brother but it still made her toes curl.

Connors’ hand joined the party then, rubbing circles around her clit as Murphy fucked her with his fingers, curling them and hitting that sweet spot inside of her, making her moan wantonly against Connors’ lips. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the moans so the whole of Boston didn’t fucking hear her as her body writhed in pleasure.

“Let us hear ye love.” Murphy growled into her ear, nipping it teasingly.

“Aye, cum for us lass.” Connor purred, rubbing her clit a little faster. It was like the dam broke as a keening moan left her lips, her back arching up off the bed. The boys watched her with rapt attention as she fell over the edge, riding out her high. When she finally came back down to earth, her body went limp and she felt weightless, her eyes fluttering closed. The boys withdrew their hands, Murphy sucking his clean as Connor rubbed her lips with his fingers, making her open her eyes, blinking at him tiredly. He slipped his fingers inside of her mouth with a smirk, watching as she sucked them clean for him.

When he removed them, she hummed softly. The combination of the alcohol and the mind-blowing orgasm the boys gave her left her exhausted and she had no control over her eyelids anymore, they felt like lead. They closed once more and within seconds, she was out like a light, making the brothers glance to each other amused.

“Fuckin’ hell, maybe we shouldn’t let her drink so much next time.” Murphy snorted, adjusting his hard cock through his boxer as he tried to ignore it, curling around her. Connor just barked a laugh at him, laying on his side and wrapping an arm above his brothers around her.


End file.
